Lesson learned: Meant to be? NEVER!
by lovedbyU
Summary: A love story where we'll all learn alot! Its a true to life love story of one of my best friends and I had the permission to make a story bout it.


**Lesson learned: Meant to be? NEVER!**

"you'll never know what's gonna happen till it happens"

I (Samantha) have always been in the mood to match people, even if I couldn't match one for myself, anyway, everything started when I and Maxeene, one of my best friends, were in Junior High. We were expecting that we'd still be classmates but unfortunately we were separated. So I end up being classmates with a very nice guy, Nathan, Junior's basketball team captain. Well, you might think that we end up being together, blah! Blah! Blah! Well you're wrong; as a matter of fact he ended up liking my best friend Max.

Nathan and I became good friends and he was almost one of my best friends. Well, almost!

He was always the shy, funny type and very kind too. And I noticed how he always looked at my best friend when were all together, but I didn't mind my premonition of him liking her, I thought I was just a being silly.

But you know what they say, always trust a girls instincts. And it turns out I was right.

I was chatting along with my friends in class, since it was a free period, then his best friend, Justin, dragged me to their table and told me Nathan was going to tell me something.

"_Sam, can you help me with Max_?" He was really blushing at that moment but… Well, I was quiet in a hurry at that moment, I didn't want any gossip my friends were talking about get passed me, and so I wasn't exactly listening to what he said. The only time I realized what he just told me was 5 minutes before the free period ends and that wasn't enough time to ask questions and release my shock.

But, I was really happy that Nathan liked my best friend since at that moment her only love was an anime character from final fantasy named Cloud Strife…I think, if I wasn't mistaking. Well, I didn't actually care about the non human love of her life, as she so calls it. I thought it was a great opportunity that she gets a real love life for a change. And I really wanted Nathan for Max because I was thinking that it's impossible for him to hurt her since he's the nicest of all my guy friends. And they really looked cute together.

When I saw Max at lunch time, I was so ready to blurt out the big news but she stopped me and she told me she also has good news to tell me. Well it was actually bad in my side.

"_Sam, I need to tell you something"_

"_Cool me too"_

"_Can I go first?"_

"_Sure, what's the big news?"_

"_Well, I have a new crush"_

Well I totally wanted to freak out and I was hoping that she'd say that it's another anime or it's Nathan. But unfortunately she didn't.

"_It's Justin"_

At that time I really wanted to scream. I was so shocked that it's gonna be a mixed up love story, I really thought those things just happen to movies or novels like the one in shakespeare's Mid Summer Night's Dream, but it was true, it was really happening.

"_Justin?? But…."_

"_What?"_

"_I was just about to tell you about a guy who likes you and guess who?"_

"_Justin?"_

"_No, Nathan, his best friend!"_

"_But I don't like him"_

"_I know that's what you just what you depicted when you said you liked Justin"_

After that conversation she had a lot of chats with Justin because he was telling her about Nathan, but he never knew he was who Max liked. But after a few weeks, Justin and I succeeded.

After a while she started to like Nathan because of how sweet, persevering and persuasive he was to her. And everything was fine. For months…

We actually thought they were meant to be but one day Nathan told me something that shocked me.

_"Sam, I actually don't like Max anymore_"

I really wanted to explode in anger because I thought, after all that time that we spent for her to like you you're gonna tell me you don't like her anymore which is so gonna break her heart. I wanted to tell him how stupid it was but I wasn't able to talk and all I was able to say was: "_really?"_

"_Yah, things are just way to complicated, but I don't like anyone else"_

And he told me the reasons and yah! I agree with him it's complicated, but still I thought at that moment it was stupid of him because if he didn't open his big mouth about what he felt, no one's gonna get hurt and I thought that he should have really assured it first before he told her.

And still, I didn't react to what he said, all I was thinking was how I was going to tell Max or how she was gonna take it after she finds out. I really thought he was never gonna do something that would hurt her, but hey as they say, 'you can't teach the heart what to feel'.

And something more that I learned 'even a good guy can hurt you!'

Well after I told her the news she hated him but she said didn't like him anymore too. But, I don't think that was the case, since, there's no reason to hate a person if they didn't hurt you.

But, after a few months they were back to being friends and everything was fine again.

Now they like other people and their love stories are better than ever.

But after all the mishaps of their love story I learned something that; 'you'll never know what's gonna happen till it happens', and that's what happened!

And a note to myself 'you can never make people meant to be!'


End file.
